Sexual Tension
by Shui Jing
Summary: KaiTae/TaeKai Jongin x Taemin / Jongin dan Taemin bersahabat baik semenjak masih remaja. Tapi bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka ingin melewati batas seharusnya?


**Sexual Tension**

Disclaimer: Karakter di sini bukan milik saya

Casts: Kim Jongin, Lee Taemin, Ravi, the rest EXO and Shinee member

Pair: KaiTae/TaeKai

Warning: BoyxBoy, Gay, OOC

Summary: Jongin dan Taemin bersahabat baik semenjak masih remaja. Tapi bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka ingin melewati batas seharusnya?

Hari ini hari Rabu. Hari pertama semenjak pengumuman dari manager- _hyung_ Jongin bahwa EXO akan _break_ selama sebulan. Jongin, pria itu, sedang duduk santai di sofa _dorm_ EXO dengan benda persegi panjang di genggamannya. Telunjuknya menggeser-geser layar di depannya, namun tatapan matanya sebenarnya kosong.

'Aku bosan. Astaga, hari pertama aku sudah bosan.' Batinnya berkata.

Jongin pun meletakkan ponselnya di meja sebelah sofa yang ia duduki. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya –yang kebetulan kosong, karena _roommate-_ nya sedang pergi—lalu mengambil laptop miliknya. Bokongnya ia dudukkan pada kasur dan punggungnya menyandar pada sandaran. Setelah mendapat posisi duduk yang nyaman, ia membuka laptop di depannya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

.

 **.com**

 **.**

 **Lee Taemin**

.

Entah pikiran apa yang merasuki Jongin untuk mengetikkan nama sahabat terbaiknya di _search button_ itu. Mungkin karena ia sedang kangen, sudah seminggu lebih mereka belum bertemu untuk sekadar _hangout_.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada _thumbnail_ yang menampakkan saat Taemin masih berambut panjang. Sudah jelas video itu lama sekali umurnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung meng-klik-nya.

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Taemin yang berambut panjang. Di video ini menunjukkan beberapa _cut_ entah itu _reality show, music video, live performance, photoshoot,_ yang menampakkan sahabatnya yang berambut panjang. Tanpa sadar Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya

'Dia cantik.'

Bola mata Jongin melebar. "Astaga! Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan?!" Tangannya bergerak mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

Tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau ia tidak melanjutkan menonton video itu. Kali ini tampak Taemin dan grupnya tampil di suatu _reality show._ Taemin tersenyum malu-malu disitu. Sepertinya ia sedang digoda oleh MC.

' _Kiyowo.._ '

Eh?!

Tidak. Ini salah. Jongin langsung men- _stop_ video itu dan menutup laptopnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berdering, Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dan meraih ponselnya di meja tanpa berpikir untuk sekedar melihat _contact name_ si penelepon.

" _Halo?"_

" _Jongin-ah.."_ Suara yang lembut terdengar dari seberang, tentu Jongin sudah kenal betul dengan pemilik suara ini.

" _Taemin? Ada apa?"_

" _Ayo keluar hari ini! Bukankah kau sedang libur? Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini."_

" _Tentu. Ke cafe tempat kita biasa bertemu, ya."_

" _Uhm.. tapi Jongin, hari ini aku ingin ke taman."_

'Tumben dia mengajakku ke taman? Bukankah ia tidak suka tempat ramai?' batin Jongin bertanya-tanya.

" _Bagaimana Jongin-ah? Apa kau mau?"_

" _Bukankah kau tak suka tempat ramai?"_

" _Hari ini mendung sekali. Aku yakin taman pasti sepi."_

" _Baiklah."_

 _._

Setibanya Jongin di taman, dan ternyata benar sepi keadaannya. Dia melihat Taemin sedang duduk di kursi panjang di taman itu, bahkan Taemin tidak memakai maskernya karena saking sepinya tempat ini.

Jongin mendekati pria itu hingga sebatas beberapa meter di depannya.

"Taemin- _ah.._ " Jongin memanggil Taemin.

"Jongin! Apa kau mau eskrim?" Taemin menunjukan dua bungkus eskrim di tangannya pada Jongin yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"kau tidak salah? Mendung begini makan es krim?"

Taemin tertawa, dan Jongin akui tawanya terdengar manis di telinganya. "Ayolah. Aku belum pernah mencoba rasa ini. Aku yakin kau belum pernah juga mencobanya!" Ucapnya penuh semangat.

Jongin mengambil satu bungkus es krim itu dari tangan Taemin dan membaca tulisan di bungkusan itu.

"Pisang?" Taemin mengangguk.

"Coba saja."

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba muncul ide _absurd_ di pikiran Jongin.

"Kau duluan saja mencobanya. Setelah itu beritahu aku bagaimana rasanya." Ucap Jongin.

"Eh?" Taemin memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Baiklah."

Taemin membuka bungkusan itu dan menampakkan es krim berbentuk lonjong. Lidah Taemin menjilat ujung es krim pisang itu lalu menggigitnya kecil.

"A-ahh.." Bola mata Jongin melebar mendengar lenguhan yang lolos dari bibir Taemin.

Astaga. Kenapa yang barusan itu terdengar erotis sekali di telinga Jongin?

"Ini dingin sekali.." Kata Taemin tapi ia masih mellanjutkan menikmati es krim itu. Kini ia memasukkan es krim berbentuk lonjong itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Jongin yang mengamati Taemin sedari tadi tiba-tiba membeku, nafasnya tertahan, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. _Shit,_ ia baru saja membayangkan bahwa yang dimasukkan Taemin ke dalam mulutnya bukan es krim itu, tapi—

"Mmmmhh.."

Jongin melotot. Apa barusan Taemin mendesah? Tanpa sadar bagian bawah Jongin terasa semakin sempit.

Taemin mengeluarkan es krim itu dari mulutnya dan terdengar bunyi 'plop' kecil.

"Wah ini enak sekali, cobalah Jongin- _ah_!" sahut Taemin sambil menyodorkan es krim yang tinggal setengah itu pada Jongin.

Jongin salah tingkah. "T-tidak usah. Biar aku makan punyaku sendiri." Ucapnya cepat-cepat membuka bungkusan di tangannya.

Jongin menghabisan es krim itu dengan cepat, berusaha supaya pikirannya teralihkan dari pemandangan erotis (menurut dia sendiri sih) Taemin yang memakan es krim pisang itu.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum. Terlihat ada sisa-sisa es krim di sudut bibir _pink_ Taemin.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran Jongin saat ini, jempol Jongin terulur membersihkan sisa es krim itu dari bibir Taemin.

"kau makan seperti anak kecil." Ujarnya lalu mengusap lembut sudut bibir Taemin setelah sisa es krim itu hilang.

Kini gantian Taemin yang membeku semenjak jempol Jongin mendarat di wajahnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ini bukan _skinship_ yang biasa mereka lakukan, bahkan –lebih lagi—Jongin yang memulainya duluan.

"J-Jongin- _ah_.. kau tak perlu melakukan seperti tadi, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucapnya tiba-tiba salah tingkah. Eh? Salah tingkah gara-gara laki-laki?

Jongin tertawa kecil, menyadari perubahan sikap Taemin. Namun ia tidak menjawab perkataan Taemin, ia malah mengusak lembut rambut hitam milik Taemin.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke _company_ sekarang. Sudah mau hujan." Jongin menarik tangan Taemin, Taemin sih nurut-nurut saja. Bahkan mereka masih terus bergandengan tangan kalau saja bukan Taemin yang melepasnya duluan.

'ini hanya pikiranku atau Jongin memang aneh sekali hari ini?' batin Taemin bertanya-tanya.

.

.

Taemin dan Jongin berakhir pada _dance pratice room_ di _company_ mereka. Berawal dari Taemin yang ingin menunjukkan gerakan _dance_ terbarunya untuk mini album solo miliknya.

Taemin bergerak dengan lincah sekaligus indah –menurut Jongin-. Jongin, yang ada di belakang Taemin, hanya menatap Taemin dari pantulan kaca di depannya hingga Taemin menyudahi _dance-_ nya.

Taemin masih berdiri menghadap ke kaca. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Jongin- _ah_?"

"Bagus. Kau selalu bagus." Ucap Jongin memujinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya maju. Tangannya tiba-tiba terulur untuk melingkari pinggang Taemin. Sebuah _backhug_ dari Jongin.

Taemin kaget, jelas saja. Tapi ia tidak berpikir untuk melepas pelukan Jongin.

Jongin berbisik di telinga Taemin. "Kau hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras sedikit lagi."

"T-tentu saja." Ucap Taemin gugup. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas nafas hangat Jongin menerpa lehernya dan bagaimana rapatnya Jongin memeluknya hingga tidak ada _gap_ di antara mereka.

Semua terasa manis. Pelukan itu berlangsung lebih lama dari yang Jongin perkirakan. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dan Taemin di cermin. Bagaimana kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Taemin, ia harus menunduk supaya dapat melakukannya. _Height difference_ yang _cute_ sekali.

Setelah Jongin menegakkan badannya kembali, Taemin terlihat agak gelisah. Lama kelamaan ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan-nekan bokongnya. Ia melepas pelukan Jongin perlahan, takut-takut melukai perasaan Jongin.

Kini Taemin membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Jongin. " _Gomawo,_ Jongin- _ah._ Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis sekali, membuat hati Jongin berdesir sebelum—

Ah, ya. Benar. Sahabat. Dan selalu seperti itu.

Entah kenapa Jongin meringis mendengar kata itu. Padahal Taemin sudah sering mengucapkan di depannya.

"Jongin, kau kenapa?" Tanya Taemin menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jongin.

"Eh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini."

"Kau bilang aku aneh?"

"Bukan! Maksudku—"

"Ah, sudah. Lupakan." Ucapnya menutup mulut Taemin untuk melanjutkan bicara.

Entah kenapa Jongin ingin supaya embel-embel sahabat itu hilang dari diri mereka. _Perasaan ingin memiliki seutuhnya._

Mereka hening agak lama sebelum Taemin membuka mulutnya.

"Jongin."

"Hm?"

"Hanya menyapamu saja." Ucap Taemin lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Taemin." Kini gantian Jongin yang memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu."

Taemin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Apa itu?"

Jongin tidak menjawab malah ia memojokkan Taemin ke cermin dan mengurung tubuh Taemin dengan kedua tangannya.

"J-Jong?" Taemin menatap kaget.

Dengan waktu singkat, bibir tebal Jongin sudah mendarat di bibir Taemin. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun berubah menjadi lumatan kecil. Jongin bahkan berani menjilat bibir bawah Taemin, mencecap rasa manis dari bibir Taemin yang ternyata memang manis seperti kelihatannya.

Taemin masih terpatung. Bahkan ketika Jongin sudah melepas ciumannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC or end?

Mind to RnR?


End file.
